Chapter 2
The Secret Flower Garden!? is the 2nd chapter of My-Otome series. Mashiro's custody is being taken on the academy, and the legendary gem he's holding is starting to make rounds. Arika might be forced to step down as an Otome because of the contract she had. Elsewhere, a plot is being built on Arika. Summary Mashiro hands out the magazine he's holding on to Shizuru, asking her to sign the mag, but only to be stopped by Arika, saying that Shizuru is hers, leaving Mashiro in tears. An elderly woman suddenly raises her objections about having the custody of Mashiro on the academy. Mashiro turned to Arika to ask who is she, and she named her as the mean guidance teacher, Miss Maria. Continuing her endless rants about wearing a Robe on the city without permission and performing Butou, she said that they have to respect the Founder's decision, which made Mashiro to stare on the gigantic statue that is standing on the top of the structure. Inside of the structure, another statue of the Founder is seen, saying that she is the very first Otome and worked as a maid, named Fumi Himeno. The statue of Fumi suddenly talked, saying that it will judge the points they accumulated for their Otome Heart, which surprised Mashiro. Arika, much to her dismay, received 0 points, saying that she cannot do as she please, and the city has suffered in much damage. The term makes Mashiro wonder, on which Natsuki explains, that if the first graders, also known as the Coral Otome failed to obtain five Otome Hearts, it wont be possible for them to move unto the second grade known as the Pearl Otome. Fumi's statue proceeds by giving Nina 20 points. It acknowledges Nina's abilities, however, she should've stopped Arika and Mashiro in making a contract. To make sure that the two will reflect on their actions, they have to run 100 laps in the campus. Inside the Garderobe School Office, Mashiro asks if the contract is wrong, since he's the one who made the contract. Shizuru then explains that when an Otome performs a contract to it's master, they're doing a ceremony where they would both share their body and soul for the rest of their lives, giving a shock on Mashiro. Natsuki then adds that the Coral Gem can cancel the contract immediately. Sergey states that the problem is that the contract is made with the Blue Sky Sapphire; and a student is seen eavesdropping the conversation. Then he proceeds on grabbing Mashiro's necklace, saying that he has his hands on the necklace without their knowledge; but the latter defends herself by saying that the necklace is his Mother's memento, and wasn't mean to be shown on everyone. Shizuru detects the student and proceeds to look outside, but only to find out that the student is gone. Elsewhere, a group of students were talking about the gem. Back at the office, a woman is asking to take a look at the gem, who is named Youko Helene by Natsuki, the Chief of Technology. She adds that the contract of her and Arika is already in it, and she finds it uncertain if the contract could be cancelled, and the worse that could happen is that Arika might retire on being an Otome. Natsuki then reminds Mashiro to be cautious with his actions, and they're the only ones that knows that she is actually a male, acting out as a substitute. If by any chance that her secret gets exposed or he lays his hands on the students, he would lose his manhood and will banish. Youko and Shizuru proceeds to flirt him, only to be stopped by Natsuki. Outside the office, Mashiro said that he shouldn't have come in the academy. Sergey asks him of he would run away again, and asks if he could survive outside world. The Schwarz are searching for him, and adds that he wont look another treachery from him, and then Mashiro flees. He then sulks in a corner, saying that he also hid at his previous school, and nothing has changed. Arika notices her which gives him a shock, and asks why he is in the changing room. As he is about to leave, he apologizes to the girls, only to find out that they're undressing. This makes him shy enough to cover his eyes, while Nina replies that as their Master, he should never apologize with his behavior. Arika then fondles Nina's breast, saying her inflexibility is the reason why her breasts wont grow. Arika gleefully states that Mashiro made a contract with her, which made him remember what Youko said earlier. He then asks that if it is okay if he's her Master, which Arika affirms, then adds that she wants to become a splendid Otome, and they have to do their best, then proceeds on shaking hands. The latter adds that she's glad that Mashiro is a girl, since she's saving her first kiss for the one she will marry, and the kiss that Mashiro gave her doesn't count, giving her a shock. Elsewhere, a woman with a sleeping girl on her lap, mumbling about the Blue Sky Sapphire, saying that what happened is something that the Trias shouldn't overlook. Another woman playing with her hair while another girl is painting her nails, adds that Arika has been an eyesore since she saw her, and asks to have the honor of doing the task. Characters in Order of Appearance W-A-G-R-I-M Used Weapons Used *None Abilities Used *None GEMs Used *None Robes Used *None Items Used *None Miryoku Used *None Category:Chapters